Vous avez un message non lu
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: [en suspens] UA / OOC / T / A la mort de sa mère, Derek emménage à Beacon Hills avec sa sœur. Déprimé, il finit par croisé le chemin de Stiles, un jeune homme qui se cherche à travers son ex-copine et cet homme avec qui il échange des messages... parce que les 'Je t'aime' n'avaient plus de valeurs alors, Stiles cherche a comprendre le monde qui l'entoure...
1. Prologue le voisin d'à côté

**Note : **Je n'oublie pas mes 2 autres fictions ! Cette fiction est écrite dans le même stile que le grimoire de l'intersection... sauf qu'il n'y aura pas de magie :)

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Catégorie :** Romance / Angst avec un peu d'humour.

En espérant que ce début vous plaise ! ( Heu pour le titre, j'ai rien trouvé à part ça )

* * *

**Vous avez un message non lu**

* * *

**Prologue / le voisin d'à côté**

**.**

« _15 Aout 2011_

_J'ai essayé… Si, tu savais comme j'ai essayé mais, c'est vraiment trop dur… J'ai essayé de rester le même… Je me sens brisé depuis que tu n'es plus là. Je ne sais pas comment fait Laura pour supporter ton absence. Est-ce parce que, j'étais bien plus proche de toi ? Tu me manques maman… __J'ai essayé d'être fort, crois-moi, j'ai essayé d'avancer mais, c'est si dure… mon cœur ne tient pas, si tu savais comme j'ai vraiment essayé d'être patient à la vie mais, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois encore avec nous…_

_Comment te laisser partir quand tu me manques encore plus… Lorsque tu étais là, je savais vers qui me tourner quand j'allais mal… et maintenant ? Je dors même avec ta peluche fétiche, le petit loup noir ( non, ne rigoles pas ! )… Mais le pire, c'est quand, cela est à mon tour de soutenir Laura et, tu connais mon sale caractère, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les trucs de fille… _

_Si tu savais, comme je n'arrive toujours pas à te dire au revoir… _»

**... ... ...**

Stiles, dans sa chambre, mit sa music à fond en profitant de l'absence de son père qui était de garde pour la nuit. A dix-sept ans, il avait prouvé à son paternel qu'il était capable de se gérer tout seul. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il alluma son lecteur car, en se faisant à peine plaquer par sa petite-amie, il avait besoin d'une music pour oublier qu'il l'avait aimé… « **_I don't want be in love_** de Good Charlotte »(1) c'était parfait !

( you tube ) com/watch?v=YgGLl8CanQo

Stiles, debout au milieu de sa chambre avec un peigne entre les doigts de sa main droite, commença par tâtonner de son pied droit le sol… avant de se déhancher tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Le corps vibrant de gauche à droite, ses pas suivaient le rythme de la music et lorsque le refrain arriva, il chanta en hurlant les paroles …

_**"Everybody put your hands up say, I don't wanna be in love**,_

_Tout le monde lève ses mains pour dire : je ne veux pas être amoureux_

_**Feel the beat now if you got nothing left say I dont wanna be in love**_

_Sens le rythme à présent, si tu n'as plus rien dis : je ne veux pas être amoureux_

_**Don't give up now, you got a reason to live say, I don't wanna be in love**_

_N'abandonne pas maintenant, tu as une raison de vivre, dis : je ne veux pas être amoureux_

_**Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down say, I don't wanna be in love**_

_Tu te sens bien à présent, n'ai pas peur de déprimer, dis : je ne veux pas être amoureux''_

Le peigne devant la bouche et la main gauche en l'air, ses épaules se balancèrent au gré de ses déhanchements. Les paupières mi-closes, il en avait marre de se faire avoir par les filles… marre de se faire passer pour un vaurien… Il ne voulait plus tomber amoureux… Non, il ne pleurerait pas pour son ex… non, elle n'en valait pas la peine… Alors, peu importait, à cet instant, il voulait l'effacer de sa mémoire… oublier qu'il avait été con d'avoir cru qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer mais, le cœur soudainement déchiré, il chanta le refrain en laissant couler ses larmes de douleur.

Il l'aimait depuis la primaire… depuis si longtemps que son rêve ne fut que de courte durée… De rage, il tenta de bloquer ses autres larmes au bord des yeux mais, en se souvenant de ces simples mots « _c'est fini_ », elle l'avait si profondément poignardé qu'il ne savait pas s'il s'en relèverait mais, se disait-il, il le fallait bien, après tout, la vie continuait… La gorge extrêmement serrée, il s'essuya rageusement le visage et, le regard enfin ouvert, il se figea.

Un homme le regardait par la fenêtre qui le séparait de la sienne que de quelques mètres. Un nouveau voisin qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré et, rouge de honte de s'être laissé emporter. Il éteignit sa music et la lumière pour aller se coucher, sans oser fermer les volets. Le corps tremblant, il éclata soudainement de rire au milieu de ses draps. Son voisin avait dû le prendre pour un taré… Au vu de la distance, Stiles aurait pu imaginer le visage décomposé de ce dernier… puis, lentement, sa mélancolie le reprit entre rires et larmes… parce que cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir en silence.

**... ... ...**

«_… Je ne sais plus où j'en étais… mais, je viens de voir le plus beau déhancher de ma vie ! Comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'ai emménagé pas loin de Oncle Peter et,… là,… Oh mon dieu ! En entendant une music, je me suis levé pour regarder l'abruti qui se permettait de faire ça au milieu de la nuit ( bon, tu me connais… ) Et je ne regrette pas ! __C'est mon jeune voisin… j'admets que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à lui mais, là, je t'assure que mon attention, il a eu ! Bon, je ne lui donnerais pas dix-huit ans mais, il m'a littéralement fait fondre ! Comme si je devais absolument le remarqué… Bonne nuit !_

_Derek.H _»

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

1 : Une chanson que j'aime bien mettre dans mes fictions…

**.**


	2. 1 Contact

**Merci pour les review !**

**J'ai failli coupé le chapitre en 2... mais, finalement autant le mettre en entier ! alors, bonne lecture en esperant que ça vous plaise...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 / Contact**

* * *

Les yeux fixés au plafond, Stiles ne voulait pas se lever. Son père venait de lui faire la bise avant d'aller dormir à son tour et, maintenant, il sentait sa mélancolie le reprendre. Il roula sur son épaule droite et, les paupières closes, il serra des dents tant la douleur était encore poignante. Il l'aimait… et, elle l'avait anéanti de ses quelques mots de séparations. Les larmes bloquées, il soupira rageusement en se décidant enfin à quitter sa chambre quand, un bip sonore lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un message.

Sans conviction, il prit place devant son ordinateur et, en effaçant les quelques larmes qui cédèrent sous le poids de sa peine, il se mit à défiler le début de la conversation privée de la veille :

_**Hier à 18 : 14 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Hey ! Pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance ! Tu ne précises rien sur ton profil !_

_**Hier à 18 : 15 [LOUPNOIR] vient de se déconnecter. **_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 01 [LOUPNOIR] vient de se connecter.**_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 02 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Salut ! Désolé pour hier, j'ai dû m'absenter. Tu es là ?_

Stiles avait oublié qu'il s'était inscrit sur un site en rentrant la veille et, en ayant attendu que son père s'en aille, il avait eut envie de discuter… Il décida tout de même de répondre :

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 11 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Hey ! Non, pas de souci ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 12 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Je vais garder ça secret…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 12 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ OK, c'est la première fois que je me décide à m'inscrire sur un site…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 13 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Alors, que recherches-tu ?_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 13 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Rien de particulier, j'avais juste besoin de m'aérer la tête…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 14 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Tu sais qu'il existe des boites de nuit ou des personnes que l'on nomme amis pour ça :)_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 15 [LECLOWN] dit : **__Ah ! Ah ! Je te retourne la question, qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 15 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Moi, je recherche de la compagnie._

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 16 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Ha, ça c'est direct…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 16 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Je te rassure, je ne suis pas un pervers._

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 17 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Ha, c'est quand on me le dit que je prends peur…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 17 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Non, je suis sérieux._

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 18 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Bien sûr ! Moi, aussi je suis sérieux. Bref quel genre de compagnie tu recherches ?_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 19 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Heu, tu es sûr d'avoir lu les consignes du site ? C'est un site de rencontres ?_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 19 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Ouaip ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me parles ? Tu es un mec…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 20 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Je veux bien croire qu'il existe des gens un peu… bref, c'est un site de gay !_

Stiles se donna un coup sur le front en maugréant un nom : Danny ! Il lui avait refilé un site de gay ! Puis, en y réfléchissant, il haussa des épaules en se disant qu'il ne le rencontrerait jamais, après tout, c'était l'avantage des ordinateurs.

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 23 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Ok…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 24 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Ok… quoi ? _

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 25 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Ok, pour te connaitre un peu plus…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 26 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Tu es sûr ? Je n'aimerais pas perdre mon temps._

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 27 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Oh, ne t'emballes pas mon petit loup ! Ce n'est pas un rencart que je te demande !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 28 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ T'es bizarre comme mec… Tu es gay ?_

Stiles hésita un instant…

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 30 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Oui._

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 31 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Bon, je dois y aller mais, on se parle ce soir, si tu es disponible !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 31 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Ok. A ce soir mon petit loup !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 32 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Euh,… on ne se connaît pas encore pour se donner des petits noms…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 32 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Oh, tu crois ?_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 33 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Et puis, c'est quoi ce pseudo '' le clown '' ?_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 33 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Ah ! Ah ! Je suis un marrant !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 34 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Ben, désolé de te contredire, ça ne se voit pas du tout !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 35 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Tu verras, tu n'échapperas pas à mon charme dévastateur !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 36 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Va savoir, mon petit lapin, c'est toi qui craqueras le premier !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 37 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu viens de me donner un petit nom… enfin, j'espère qu'il est unique… _

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 38 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ Seulement pour toi mon lapin…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 38 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Mouai,… au fait tu as quel âge ?_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 39 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ 26 et toi…_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 39 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ Je vais te dire un truc, tu viens déjà de craquer le premier car ça fait dix minutes de plus que tu me parles !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 40 [LOUPNOIR] dit :**__ A charge de revanche ! Allez, à ce soir !_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 40 [LECLOWN] dit :**__ à ce soir._

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 41 [LOUPNOIR] vient de se déconnecter.**_

_**Aujourd'hui à 10 : 42 Vous venez de vous déconnecter.**_

**… … …**

Stiles sourit bêtement devant son écran. Ce petit moment lui avait bien plu, même si c'était un mec, il savait qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin alors, pourquoi ne pas continuer à discuter avec lui ? À qui créerait-il du tort ? Il se leva lorsque la sonnerie résonna au rez-de-chaussée. En se demandant qui pouvait venir ce matin, il se contempla vite fait devant sa glace : vêtu d'un simple short et d'un tee-shirt bleu rayé, il descendit à la hâte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur un homme dont une barbe naissante se dessinait sur le bas du visage. Stiles n'aurait pas su dire si le fait de discuter avec un mec lui avait fait perdre la tête quelques secondes mais « Wouaw ! » ne put-il se dire mentalement. Durant ces quelques secondes qui parurent lui offrir la possibilité de détailler les yeux gris de son interlocuteur, il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il avait la bouche ouverte.

— Bonjour, commença l'inconnu, je suis votre voisin et…

Stiles sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se souvint que la veille « non, de dieu ! » il s'était mis à danser… Il bredouilla des excuses rapides en fixant notamment une voiture qui se gara juste devant chez lui. Le cœur palpitant, il distingua Lydia qui marchait maintenant dans sa direction. Elle était encore plus radieuse et, la gorge soudainement nouée, il s'avança pour la rejoindre en oubliant son voisin qui s'en alla en le dévisageant.

— Lydia ? souffla-t-il en tentant de dissimuler ses tremblements. « Merde, Stiles ! Calmes-toi ! »

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer son nom qu'elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et, le corps en panique, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

— Stiles, je suis désolée pour hier,… murmura-t-elle en le fixant avec tendresse,…

Le jeune Stilinski se demandait si tout cela était réel parce que, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

— Hier, tu m'as clairement dit que c'était fini ? demanda-t-il en reculant de quelques pas pour s'écarter d'elle.

— Je sais, bafouilla-t-elle en comblant l'espace qui les séparait,… j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments pour toi et,… dit-elle en empoignant son haut,… je t'aime Stiles…

Le monde pouvait se faire engloutir que plus rien ne pourrait le faire bouger. Son cœur venait d'exploser. Il la serra fortement tout contre lui. Les yeux brillants, il ne voulait pas lui montrer combien elle l'avait blessé,… non, il désirait profiter de cet instant alors, en fermant ses paupières, il huma son parfum fleuri en lui répondant :

— Moi aussi…

.

« _16 Aout 2011_

_Ce matin, j'ai voulu connaitre un peu plus mon jeune voisin et, c'était comme si je n'existais pas pour lui. D'ailleurs, il est hétéro… Sa copine est arrivée à ce moment-là… si, je n'avais pas trainé à discuter avec un gars sur le site de rencontres que Laura à oser m'inscrire, j'aurais surement eu le temps de parler un peu avec lui. __Si tu savais comme il est… charmant et… jeune. Il s'est excusé pour cette nuit mais, j'aurais préféré connaitre son prénom. Il a des yeux noisette et, j'ai cru perdre pieds en voyant sa langue bouger dans sa bouche… __Je l'aurais bien embrassé sur le coup…_ Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à sa mère mais, tu as toujours su m'écouter et, j'aime croire que tu es encore à mes côtés pour lire tout ça ! 

_Enfin, bref, sinon, en attendant que ces vacances d'été se finissent, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un mec sur internet, bizarre, certes mais, quand même sympathique. Laura n'a pas eu tort de m'y inscrire car pour le moment, il n'y a que lui qui a su m'intriguer. __Ce n'est pas facile de faire le tri mais, lui, il m'a tout de suite plu… Enfin, là, il se fait tard et il ne m'a pas répondu… Tant pis… Bonne nuit._

_Derek.H_ »

**.**

**... ... ... ...**

Stiles était au bar de la ville avec son meilleur ami Scott lorsque leurs copines arrivèrent. Deux semaines s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait repris sa relation avec Lydia et, bien que son ami lui ait dit d'éviter de s'attacher à elle, il n'y pouvait rien : elle lui avait pris son cœur. Il était au paradis et, pour rien au monde, il ne changerait sa place avec qui conque. Main dans la main, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle mais, le soir, devant sa porte, lorsqu'elle lui dit :

— Il faut qu'on parle…

Il savait… il savait que les prochains mots allaient le briser une nouvelle fois. Le visage impassible, il la regarda en l'écoutant :

— Stiles, c'était super ces dernières semaines avec toi mais,… la rentrée va reprendre et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec…

Elle se tut en laissant un vide soudain entre eux, alors, il continua froidement pour conserver son calme :

— Tu ne veux pas te montrer avec un mec comme moi ?

Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire ainsi ? Comment osait-elle lui faire aussi mal ?

— Tu me comprends, se soulagea-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras qui le fit reculer,…

— Bien… répondit seulement Stiles en rentrant chez lui sans la raccompagner.

La maison vide, il monta à grande enjambée jusque dans sa chambre et, le cœur meurtri, il s'en voulut de l'avoir cru ! Les mots n'avaient-ils donc plus aucune valeur de nos jours ? Ses ''je t'aime'' n'étaient que des mensonges ! Encore heureux qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dits ! Enervé et stressé, il descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques bières et remonta pour faire passer sa mélancolie.

La music de Good Charlotte en marche et à fond, une bouteille à la main droite, il se mit à se déhancher tout en descendant d'une traite ses boissons. Les yeux mi-clos, il se détestait ! Il avait beau rester fort face à sa peine mais, la douleur était encore plus fulgurante que la première fois. L'alcool lui monta à la tête et, sans savoir comment, il était assis au bord de sa fenêtre en ricanant de l'horreur de sa vie.

Si tout cela ne se serait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait tout envoyé en l'air et, il aurait pris tous les objets qui appartenaient à son ex pour les jeter contre les murs … Saoule,… il aimait cet état de transe où, il avait le droit d'agir inconsciemment. Mare d'être l'adolescent qui devait sans arrêt respecter les lois, tout ça parce que son père était flic ! Marre d'être le débile qui se prenait sans arrêt une veste !

Qu'attendait-il de sa vie ? Aussi jeune et déjà brisé par une seule fille ! Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Celle qu'il avait longuement aimé ! La vie n'était pas rose puis, en se figeant, le corps moue, une pensée s'évada pour son père… Les larmes dévalant subitement son visage, il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour ce dernier de vivre sans sa mère qui n'était plus de ce monde… il savait qu'il ne restait que lui… La rage au ventre, il devait se reprendre et oublier cette Lydia… mais, comment s'y prendre quand il l'avait aimé depuis sa tendre enfance ? Comment supporter la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait ?

Toujours assis à sa fenêtre, il souhaitait ne plus réfléchir et, le temps d'une seconde,… d'une infime seconde, il aurait voulu basculer son corps en avant pour ne plus souffrir… car, il avait si mal que sa douleur le consumait à petit feu… Le regard flou, il avait espéré que ses ''Je t'aime '' étaient vrais et sincères mais, surement trop amoureux et aveugle, il n'avait rien vu venir… Les mains empoignant fortement le bord et le visage offert au sol, ses larmes tombèrent par la force de la gravité et, le cœur déchiré, il aurait voulu trouver une Allison qui lui montrerait autant d'amour qu'elle en avait pour Scott… Aurait-il seulement le droit d'y penser ? Mais, comme le disait la chanson : "Je ne veux pas être amoureux !" lui semblait bien indiquer.

A cette seconde, plus rien n'avait d'importance… alors, il lâcha le bord pour vaciller et plonger dans le vide… et, durant sa courte chute, il se disait que personne ne le rattraperait… qui aurait un jour envie de lui quand, celle qu'il convoitait depuis des années le rejeter… Le regard fermé, le vent lui effleurait doucement le corps et, en espérant qu'il se brise la nuque en touchant la terre, il se relaxa… juste pour mourir en paix… Or, lorsqu'il réalisa que deux bras le portaient, il osa ouvrir ses yeux troublés par l'alcool et, d'une voix lointaine, il l'entendit lui tonner :

— Non, mais, si tu voulais te tuer ! Fallait le faire loin de chez moi !

Stiles ne reconnaissait pas ce timbre… ce n'était pas son père… un ange ? Était-il au paradis ? Il voulait lui répondre mais, la gorge sèche et nouée, il resta donc muet pendant qu'il se laissait transporter dans un endroit dont il ne reconnaissait pas les couleurs. Au milieu de cet étrange vision, cette voix semblait lui adresser la parole mais, la tête imbibée d'alcool, tout cela lui parut devenir un rêve… Et le cœur toujours meurtri, il souffla à cet ange :

« Pourquoi, aimer fait-il souffrir ? Ai-je le droit d'avoir quelqu'un ? » mais, aucune voix ne vint perturber ce silence… Stiles sentait encore ses larmes couler et, telle des brulures, il les ressentait encore plus chaudes… Il voulait juste oublié… alors, lentement, une chaleur qui sembla lui effacer ses traces d'humidité, il se laissa emporter par son sommeil…

.

_« 30 Aout 2011_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je te t'ai pas écrit depuis la dernière fois mais, si je l'aurais fait, ce ne serait que pour me plaindre que **Leclown** ne me parle plus sur le site et mon voisin est toujours hétéro…_

_Mais, cette nuit, encore, mon voisin a mis sa music à fond et, j'ai vu toute la peine sur son beau visage. Il pleurait et, le plus triste, était de le regarder boire comme s'il cherchait à oublier quelque chose… Quand je l'ai vu sur le bord de sa fenêtre, je suis sorti… Il voulait se suicider ! Tu imagines ! La vie est déjà si précieuse que j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus ! Toi, tu n'as pas eu la chance de guérir de ta maladie et ce gamin qui veut détruire la sienne ! Ça m'a mis en rogne !_

_Mais, en sentant l'odeur de l'alcool, je me doute bien qu'il ne devait plus vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait mais, était-ce une raison ? Là, il est sur mon canapé… il dort… et, tu sais, il m'a posé une drôle de question qui m'a troublé… et, j'ai compris qu'il venait de se faire plaquer par sa copine… Moi, je l'aurais bien consolé… mais, je sais me tenir ! Bonne nuit…_

_Derek.H »_

_._

**_…. …. …. ..._**

Il avait si mal à la tête que lorsqu'il se réveilla, il grommela en balayant son regard autour de lui. Assis sur un canapé, toujours habillé, il se remémora que la veille il avait bu puis, honteux, il se souvenait d'avoir lâchement voulu sauter de sa fenêtre.

— T'es réveillé… entendit-il d'une voix masculine en se retournant sur elle, j'ai prévenu ton père que tu étais chez moi,… dit-il avant d'ajouter pour le rassurer,… je ne lui ai pas dit que tu avais attenté à ta vie…

— Merci, souffla seulement Stiles…

— Derek Hale, dit l'inconnu en lui apportant un verre d'eau.

— Stiles Stilinski…

Stiles n'osa pas vraiment poser son regard sur ce Derek. Il se sentait vraiment idiot…

— Je,… reprit nerveusement Stiles en fixant son liquide transparent,… pour hier, j'ai juste eu un coup de déprime…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il,… ça arrive…

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Les yeux ronds, il reconnut la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée avec Lydia qui d'ailleurs ne l'aimait pas.

— Stiles ? s'étonna Laura.

— Tu le connais ? demanda Derek le regard scrutateur sur cette dernière.

— Ben, oui,… On s'est rencontré en ville et, ma copine, Allison sort avec son meilleur ami… d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le jeune Stilinski.

— Son père n'était pas là hier soir, alors je l'ai invité… souffla Derek qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire quand il vit que ce dernier était embarrassé.

— Cool ! On va te voir souvent alors ! s'exclama-t-elle, ça nous fera de la compagnie quand ton père bossera de nuit !

Avant qu'aucun des deux ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer, Laura poursuivit avant de s'en aller :

— Ce soir, je veux bien des pizzas ! J'amène un film…

Stiles, le premier ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Je,… bredouilla-t-il,… je suis désolé,…

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Derek en lui souriant, combien de temps, ton père travail de nuit ?

— Une semaine sur deux… dit-il en tentant de cacher sa gêne avant de reprendre,… mais, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais quand même pas venir tous les soirs parce que mon père taf,… je suis capable de m'occuper de moi et,…

— TU viendras les soirs où ton père ne sera pas là ! entendit-il de voix rauque du jeune Hale qui le dévisageait,… parce que, être capable de s'occuper de soi, c'est aussi savoir prendre sur soi pour ne pas faire de connerie !

Stiles reçut cette réplique comme une attaque et, bien que Derek fût celui qui le rattrapa, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il le prenne comme un attardé :

— Hé ! Je suis assez grand pour…

Il se tut en déglutissant lorsque le regard gris du jeune Hale parut le foudroyer sur place. Stiles quitta le canapé et tout en restant quand même fière de lui –pour quoi ? il s'en fichait– il lui répondit d'un geste de la main qui semblait dire au revoir :

— O-kay, pas de souci,… à ce soir…

.

Stiles rentra chez lui et monta deux à deux les marches puis, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta net car, la veille en tombant, il n'avait pas éteint son lecteur… Dépité, c'était certain, son voisin devait vraiment le prendre pour un gamin… Sa chambre sembla être vidé des cadavres de bières. Il soupira en souriant parce que, mine de rien, il ne pensait plus à son ex – en même temps pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y pense maintenant ! – et pour ne pas sombrer, il se posta devant son ordinateur dont il n'éteignait jamais…

**_Il y 13 jours à 20 : 02 [LOUPNOIR] vient de se connecter._**

**_Il y 13 jours à 20 : 03 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Salut, tu es là ?_

**_Il y 13 jours à 20 : 15 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Bon,… ce n'est pas grave mon lapin à une prochaine fois, fais-moi signe._

**_Il y 13 jours à 20 : 15 [LOUPNOIR] vient de se déconnecter._**

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 20 [LECLOWN] dit : _**_Salut, désolé de t'avoir posé un lapin… je suis là maintenant… :)_

Stiles laissa à peine un message qu'il entendit un bip de connexion. « Comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent ! »

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 21 [LOUPNOIR] vient de se connecter._**

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 22 [LOUPNOIR] dit : _**_Salut ! Mon lapin… oui, c'est vrai que tu m'as posé un lapin. Ah ! tu vois, j'ai bien choisi ton surnom !_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 23 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ Ah ! Ah !_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 23 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Bon, alors dis-moi ? T'as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 24 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ Quoi ?_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 24 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Ben, ça fait deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu et j'imagine que tu commences déjà à me faire des infidélités… :)_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 25 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ LOL…_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 25 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Ben, alors… raconte-moi…_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 26 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie privée mais, je peux te rassurer que je suis libre !_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 27 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Mouai, donc j'en conclus que tu m'as bien trompé !_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 27 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ Heu… T'exagère pas un peu mon petit loup ! Avant de te tromper, il faudrait déjà qu'on sorte ensemble !_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 28 [LOUPNOIR] dit : _**_Ok, alors quand pourra-t-on se rencontrer ?_

**….**

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire… il ne voulait pas… pourquoi est-il parti dans ce sens ?… la seule chose qu'il voulait était de s'amuser…

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 29 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Ok… ce n'est pas grave… bonne continuation._

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 29 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ Attend !_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 30 [LOUPNOIR] dit : _**_Oui ?_

**… **

Les doigts tremblotants, il hésita…

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 33 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ Je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre avant…_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 34 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Oh, tu me la joues ''la vierge effarouchée'' ?_

Un rictus de déception se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 36 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ NON ! Mais, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses._

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 37 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Je te croyais marrant, ben, t'es plutôt bizarre comme mec… tu es sûr que tu es gay au moins ?_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 37 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ OUI !_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 38 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Ok, prouve-le moi !_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 39 [LECLOWN] dit :_**_ Comment ?_

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 40 [LOUPNOIR] dit :_**_ Ben, je ne sais pas,… qu'imaginerais-tu faire avec mon corps ?_

**…**

Stiles se sentit terriblement mal. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Que ferait-il avec le corps d'un homme.

_**Aujourd'hui à 11 : 43 [LOUPNOIR] dit :** Bon, allez, je te laisse. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser._

**_Aujourd'hui à 11 : 44 [LOUPNOIR] vient de se déconnecter._**

Immobile devant son écran, Stiles n'apprécia pas du tout son caractère mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il trouvera la réponse…

.

Le soir, lorsque Laura lui ouvrit la porte, elle commença par un :

— Je suis désolée mais, ce soir je sors avec Allison donc, matez-vous le film sans moi !

Stiles n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Il haussa des épaules en s'avançant dans le couloir quand, à nouveau la porte s'ouvrit :

— Derek ! hurla sa sœur, Y a ton mec devant la porte !

Elle disparut en laissant un Stiles complétement perturbé… Il tressaillit encore plus en croisant le regard indéchiffrable de ce dernier qui sortit en laissant la porte entre ouverte. « Qu'as-tu pensé Stiles ! Ce n'était pas de toi qu'elle parlait ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête le site de gay ! » Il sursauta de frayeur en entendant la voix rauque de Derek crier après le jeune homme :

— Garde tes excuses pour un autre ! J'ai tourné la page !

Lorsqu'il regarda le jeune Hale entrer en claquant violemment la porte, le jeune Stilinski le suivit sans rien dire. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, Derek mit le DVD de « L'armée des morts »

— Ça ne te dérange pas comme film ?

Stiles secoua la tête en se disant qu'il allait surement cauchemarder mais, bon, vu la colère au fond des yeux de son hôte, il ne préféra pas ouvrir la bouche. La soirée débuta dans un silence pesant. Stiles mangeait tranquillement sa part de pizza pendant que Derek lui apporta des draps et une couverture pour le cas où.

— Je peux rentrer chez moi après le film,… je…

Il déglutit en croisant encore son regard sombre et, la curiosité l'emportant par-dessus cette peur que son hôte insinuait en lui :

— Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

Derek émit un grognement qui avait l'air de lui dire '' de quoi je me mêle !''

— Okay,… reprit Stiles en finissant son repas, ça ne me regarde pas…

Après quelques minutes de silence, Derek prit place sur le petit fauteuil à côté du canapé.

— C'était mon ex, lui dit-il en regardant le film.

— O-kay, put seulement dire le jeune Stilinski qui l'avait bien compris.

— Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois gay ? demanda de but en blanc Derek qui planta son regard gris dans les siens.

— Non,… bredouilla Stiles,… tu sais, j'ai un ami qui l'est et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé,… tout le monde aime qui il a envie, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre ces personnes,… au contraire, si elles trouvent leur bonheur comme ça, je suis content pour elle,… ce n'est pas facile d'avoir quelqu'un qui…

Plus Stiles parlait et plus le souvenir de Lydia resurgit dans sa mémoire. Il sentait affreusement les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors, il se leva rapidement pour aller se réfugier quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'étouffer. La poitrine comprimée, elle semblait être parcourue de milliers de picotement douloureux et, la gorge subitement nouée, cette séparation lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il fallait que ça passe et, comme le disait Derek : tourner la page.

— Tu vas bien ? entendit-il derrière la porte.

— Oui… dit-il en tentant de cacher sa voix brisée.

Il se passa vite fait un filet d'eau fraiche sur le visage légèrement rougi.

« C'est nul d'aimer… » se dit-il en sortant de la pièce pour se rassoir à sa place.

— Dis-moi, Derek…

— Hum…

— Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

— Cela dépend ce que tu entends par là ? demanda-t-il en plissant des yeux.

— Ben,… bafouilla-t-il en tirant une moue en forme de cœur avec ses lèvres,… Que ferais-tu avec un corps d'homme que tu désirerais ?

Vu le regard indéchiffrable que lui lança le jeune Hale, Stiles se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête. « Merde, faut vraiment que j'oublie ce mec et sa question foireuse… »

— Heu, oublie,… reprit-il en souriant.

— Si j'avais devant moi le corps d'une personne qui me plairait, dit-il en s'asseyant juste à côté de Stiles qui se sentit soudainement en panique,… je passerais ma main sur sa nuque,… dit-il en posant docilement la sienne sur le cou de Stiles tout en la faisant glisser doucement derrière puis, il continua en disant,… ensuite, je la contemplerais profondément…

Le regard de Derek sembla capturer ses yeux dont le plus jeune n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher…

— Ensuite, continua l'ainé,… j'approcherais lentement mon visage…

Stiles, hypnotisé, avala difficilement sa salive… Et, complétement figé, il fixa automatiquement les lèvres du jeune Hale qui poursuivit :

— Si, je la sens à l'aise,… je l'embrasserais… dit-il en approchant dangereusement de son visage avant de s'écarter violemment de Stiles qui était totalement bouleversé par cet étrange moment.

Le maitre du lieu s'adossa contre le petit fauteuil, l'air de rien, en plantant son regard sur l'écran :

— Ça t'allait comme réponse ? nargua-t-il.

Stiles hocha seulement de la tête tant il n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer,… pourtant,… il n'était pas attiré par les hommes.

— Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as bien une copine ?

— Premièrement, c'était juste par curiosité et deuxièmement, non, ma copine m'a…

Stiles se tut en serrant des dents pour ne pas céder à sa mélancolie.

— Désolé,… entendit-il du plus grand.

— Tu n'y es pour rien,… bredouilla-t-il en fixant ses mains,… je,…

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il encore si mal ?

— Hé ! j'adore cette scène, coupa Derek en lui désignant le film, …

Stiles sourit en comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise et, en se concentrant sur le film, Derek s'assit à ses côtés pour se trouver face à l'écran. Par moments, le jeune Stilinski sursautait ou détournait ses yeux pour ne pas regarder certaines scènes qu'il n'aimait pas. Finalement, il passa une bonne soirée tout en oubliant Lydia.

.

_« 31 Aout 2011_

_J'en aurais des choses à te dire. Alors, mon voisin s'appelle Stiles et, je ne sais plus comment tout cela à commencer mais, à cause ou grâce à Laura, Stiles passe ses nuits à la maison quand son père n'est pas chez lui… soit une semaine sur deux. Okay, je suis super content !_

_J'ai passé une agréable soirée, Laura est partie voir sa copine donc, oui, j'étais seul avec lui mais, j'ai été sage… Il sait que je suis gay et, il n'est pas dégouté… Ce soir, je l'ai senti triste car, j'ai bien compris que sa copine l'avait plaqué. Rien qu'en essayant de le dire, j'ai senti qu'il allait pleurer… Si tu savais comme je l'aurais bien consolé… Elle n'a pas idée de ce qu'elle perd. Je sais que tu me dirais que je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais, avec le peu que j'en ai vu, il a su me toucher. Enfin, devenir son ami a aussi du bon… il me plait bien…_

_Sinon, tiens, j'ai eu **Leclown** et, plus je discute avec lui, plus je le trouve bizarre mais, alors, vraiment bizarre… d'ailleurs, je ne pense plus lui parler… allez, bonne nuit._

_Derek.H »_

**_._**

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


End file.
